El apretón final
by princesaninja789
Summary: Leonardo cubierto de aceite de motor, Mikey y Raph corriendo por todos lados, Donnie y Abril besándose, la guarida esta hecha un caos total... ¿Qué fué lo que pasó? - Basado en TMNT Nickelodeon
1. El embrollo en la guarida

**¡Hola de nuevo lectores! En esta nueva oportunidad les traigo un nueva historia (en un cierto sentido, un one-shot). La idea se me ocurrió por un episodio de la serie "Wayside School", solo que lo adapté a TMNT. Espero sus comentarios buenos/malos. **

**Las tortugas ninja son propiendad de Nickelodeon (Viacom), ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Paz… silencio… armonía.

En su meditación matutina nada podía distraerlo. Hamato Yoshi amaba sus momentos de meditación, era el único espacio espiritual donde podía conectarse con su ser interior y aislarse de la realidad y el estrés de la vida diaria. Así como muchos adoran dormir todo el día, para él era su actividad favorita – si es que puede ser considerada una actividad.

Todo era perfecto en su mundo. Hasta que…

¡CRAAASHHH! Se escuchó el sonido de un vidrió golpearse contra el suelo, seguido de uno cuantos gritos de amenaza de Raphael. Reconoció el ruido que hacían las armas al caer, las ollas al estrellarse unas con otras, un estallido, como los pedidos de auxilio de Mikey para que no fuera matado a puñetazos por la tortuga de mal temperamento.

Adiós meditación.

Pronto, abrió sus ojos como si despertara de una pesadilla. Era normal no tener silencio cuando se estaba a cargo de cuatro adolescentes entrenados en ninjutsu… pero destaquemos un poco el hecho de que son específicamente adolescentes… cuatro…

El Maestro Splinter se dignó a pararse y dirigirse a la puerta. Cuando salió de su habitación lo primero que sintió fue un aroma a quemado. ¡Provenía de la cocina! ¡Algo se quemaba! Había humo saliendo de la misma, pero no se atrevió a entrar allí pues no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa. Lo siguiente que notó fue todas las armas tiradas por el dojo, además de la foto en el portarretrato de su amada primera familia.

¿Qué había pasado?

Siguió caminando tratando de contener la ira que llevaba dentro, a punto de salir por su boca a través de regaños y castigos.

Al llegar a la sala principal, la máquina de arcade estaba en el suelo, sin funcionar, el paint-ball completamente destruido y con los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por casi todo el suelo. La televisión permanecía intacta transmitiendo toda una maratón de Héroes Espaciles, el muñeco de práctica yacía sin cabeza y sin brazos, el pobre Timothy estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de Spike que no lograba ponerse de pié, un shuriken voló detrás de la cabeza de Splinter y, sin darse cuenta, un nunchaku de Mikey aterrizó delante de sus narices. Todo era un verdadero desastre.

Seguidamente la misma tortuga de Naranja apareció corriendo y gritando por su vida, siendo perseguida por el rudo Raphael amenazándolo con un rallador de queso… ¿Rallador de queso?

Ambos se detuvieron al ver a su padre y maestro en frente de ellos mirándolos con severidad.

"Miguel ángel… Raphael…" comenzó "¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Y dónde están sus hermanos?".

Mágicamente apareció Leonardo, cubierto de aceite de motor de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué rayos estuvo haciendo?

"¡SENSEI!" llevándose la mano al corazón de un susto "ENSERIO LO SIENTO, YO SOLO… EM… EN REALIDAD NO QUERÍA…". Splinter levantó una mano para que se callara y le indicó que se acercara. El líder de azul obedeció y se paró al lado de sus hermanos.

"Me falta una tortuga y una niña… ¿Dónde está Donatello?" preguntó tranquilamente. Los tres señalaron al laboratorio de Donnie… claro, era sabido. "Al dojo. AHORA." Exigió, y así caminaron lentamente hasta el salón de entrenamiento.

Splinter se dirigió hasta ahí y se encontró con una imagen algo sorprendente. La pequeña Abril estaba sentada en el escritorio al lado de la computadora abrazando al mutante de la banda violeta mientras compartía un inesperado beso. Donnie la tomaba de la cintura, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

La vieja rata abrió de par en par los ojos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

_Adolescentes… _pensó rodando los ojos.

"Perdón si los interrumpo" dijo, ambos enamorados rompieron el beso y volvieron la cabeza hasta su maestro.

Donatello tenía la cara roja, aún más que Abril, pero seguían entrelazados.

"Uh… sensei… p-puedo explicarlo…" prosiguió el genio.

"Me lo explicaran ahora. ¡AL DOJO!"

* * *

Una vez todos juntos sentados en fila – Donnie sin separarse de Abril – guardaron silencio hasta que su Sensei comenzó.

"Una hora, solo una hora los dejo solos y ya causan desorden… Ahora bien, ¿cuál era su necesidad?" preguntó siempre con calma.

"No fue nuestra intensión" replicó Mikey poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

"No fue su intención… Pues explíquenme porqué todo está en pedazos y la cocina hecha un desorden, porqué ustedes dos (señalando a Mikey y Raph) estaban peleando y amenazándose con cualquier cosa que encontraban, porqué Leonardo está cubierto de aceite y porqué ustedes jóvenes enamorados (dirigiéndose a Donnie y Abril, quienes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados) estaban besándose y no hicieron nada al respecto.

"Es una larga historia Sensei…" contestó Leonardo.

"Hay tiempo para escuchar" dijo él "Quiero que cada uno me cuente qué fue lo que pasó en esta casa.

"Bueno, todo comenzó cuando terminamos el entrenamiento…".


	2. La historia de Leo

**Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Nickelodeon (Viacom), ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**La historia de Leo**

Salimos del dojo y yo me dirigí a mi habitación, me sentía muy cansado porque no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior. Me siguieron una serie de pesadillas que prefiero no contar… bueno, eran bastante feas.

Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos por lo menos diez minutos, aunque sabía que luego pasaban una gran maratón de fin de semana de Héroes Espaciales, así que controlé que no me quedara dormido.

Y me dormí.

Al rato me desperté por unos ruidos extraños que provenían de la sala y me di cuenta de que había pasado media hora y la maratón empezaba en menos de un minuto.

Entonces me levante de golpe y me fui corriendo hasta la sala, donde me encontré con que todo estaba tirado en el suelo y hecho pedazos. Me preocupé porque ayer estuve TODO el día limpiando la guarida ya que era mi turno semanal.

Entonces vi a Mikey que venía corriendo desde afuera de las vías como loco, y le grité:

"¡MIKEY! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ, QUÉ HICISTE? SABES QUE ME ESFORZÉ POR LIMPIAR ESTE LUGAR Y LO DESORDENAN".

Y me dijo: "Lo siento Leo, pero… AAAAAAAAHHHH AHÍ VIENE". Y apareció Raphael de la nada con la furia normal que tiene.

"VOY A MATARTEEE" le gritó. Traté de detenerlo pero no me hizo caso. Fue ahí cuando me percaté de que ya había empezado el programa.

Corrí hasta la tele y la encendí. Ya había empezado desde hace como cinco minutos y me perdí la intro del programa, pero no me importó y me senté a disfrutar del show.

Al rato sentí un aroma a quemado de la cocina. No supe bien que era, pero me fui a ver dejando mi adorado programa.

Cuando llegué, la habitación estaba completamente cubierta de humo negro que provenía del horno, comencé a toser ya que me faltaba el aire. Quise arreglarlo pero casi se prende fuego… entonces solo me quedaba una teoría: Mikey.

"¡MIIKEEEYYY! ¿QUÉ ESTUVISTE HACIENDO?" le grité con todas mi fuerzas, pero nadie respondió, solo podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio.

"¡ABRIL, SI ESTAS AHÍ AYUDAME!".

Nadie contestó de nuevo.

Salí de la cocina con la intensión de buscarlo, pero no lo encontré. Me tambalee un poco y sin querer tiré la máquina de arcade, la cual dejó de funcionar en menos de un instante.

"Oh no" dije.

Luego me di cuenta de que en el sillón estaba Timothy junto a Spike. No sé de donde había salido… pero parecía que a él también le gustaba Héroes Espaciales.

Justo pasaron mi parte favorita y me olvide del incendio en la cocina, de las cosas tiradas y de todo. Le traté de subir el volumen a la tele pero no encontraba el control remoto, eso era porque esa estúpida cosa no tiene botones a los costados. Pensé y pensé en donde lo había dejado, rebusqué por toda la sala, hasta que recordé que Donnie lo había llevado al Shellraiser para probarlo con la televisión (capricho de Mikey, ya que quería ver la tele mientras íbamos a las misiones).

Así, me fui hasta el garaje del laboratorio por la parte de las vías. Lo abrí y me introduje en el Shellraiser. Busqué como loco por cada rincón, debajo de los asientos, hasta en StealthBike, pero no encontré nada. Y me digné a revisar debajo del transporte (puede que haya estado ahí). Me tiré de espaldas en la patineta que Mikey había dejado y mire por abajo.

"Aquí no hay nada, solo un montón de herramientas y…" cuando reaccioné un gran chorro de aceite me cayó por todo el cuerpo.

"DOOONNIEEEE" grité frustrado. "Debes arreglar esta cosa".

Me levanté casi resbalando, estaba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies y apenas podía ver. Me restregué los ojos y entré en el laboratorio dejando unas manchas de aceite por todo el piso.

Y entonces le dije "Donnie, dónde está el control remo… uh…" de repente los vi a ambos, Abril y Donnie besándose. Me quedé boquiabierto sin poder creer lo que veían mis pobres ojos.

Lentamente me volví por donde mi vine y olvidé el control remoto.

Volví a la guarida con la intensión de ducharme y sacarme todo el aceite que tenía, hasta que entré en la sala y me topé con que estaban Mikey y Rapha siendo regañados.

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que pasó, bueno… desde mi punto de vista" concluyó el líder de azul.

"Ya veo… "continuó su Sensei "Así que Miguel ángel causaba alboroto".

Entonces Mikey intervino.

"PERO NO TENGO TODA LA CULPA YO, PUEDO PROBARLO".

"Entonces hazlo" le sugirió Leo de brazos cruzados.

"Fue cuando tú te fuiste a dormir…"


	3. La historia de Mikey

**Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Nickelodeon (Viacom), ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Yo estaba muy emocionado por preparar mi nueva receta: Galletas de Pizza o Pizzalletas. Estuve planeando esto desde hace varios días y hoy me decidí a cocinarlas. Era el postre perfecto.

Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, me fui directo a la cocina. Así empecé a mezclar cada ingrediente con amor y mucho cuidado, tenía queso, harina, azúcar, leche, salsa de tomate, huevo y muchas cosas más. Según las instrucciones que decían en la caja, había que hornearlos durante 20 minutos aproximadamente, pero creí que sería mejor dejarlas un poco más de tiempo.

Las metí en el horno y me fui a la sala y me tumbé sobre el sillón, Leo ya se había ido a dormir, Abril seguía en el dojo – vaya que esa chica no se cansa nunca - y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio.

Al rato Raphael apareció desde el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones con su tortuga mascota en el hombro.

Entonces me le acerqué y le pregunte si podía jugar con Spike.

"No" me respondió en tono severo.

Y yo le imploré:

"POR FAVOR POR FAVOR, DEJAME JUGAR CON ÉL, PROMETO QUE NO LE HARÉ DAÑO".

Y así seguí insistiéndole.

"Oh está bien, cuídalo mientras yo me voy a dar un baño que apesto" cedió al final y se fue a bañar. "Pero" me señaló con el dedo índice "Si le pasa algo, considérate muerto".

"Lo que tú digas Raphie" le grité.

"Y no me llames así" me regañó.

Tomé a Spike en mis manos y le acaricié su caparazón, yo le hablaba y era como si estuviera entendiendo e interpretando cada palabra.

"Tú eres el único que piensa que no soy un inútil… además de Abril".

Me puse a ver televisión por casi media hora, luego vi que la pelirroja pasó por mi lado y se fue al laboratorio.

"Hey Mikey, deberías revisar la cocina… sentí un aroma extraño" me dijo.

_¿Aroma extraño?_

Fue cuando me di cuenta y me sobresalté.

"¡MIS GALLETAS!".

Corrí a la cocina y se sorprendí por el humo que salía del horno.

"Oh no, oh Dios, esto está muy mal".

Busqué algo que me ayudara a apagar ese pequeño incendio que luego se convirtió en un gran problema, apagué el horno pero no funcionaba, entonces recordé que había un extintor al lado del refrigerador… PERO NO ESTABA. Lo único que vi fue una historieta. La tomé sin pensar y traté de apagar el fuego, y sin razón alguna ese comic se incendió también.

Me alarmé y salí corriendo a la sala para encontrar el extinguidor, aún con la revista en manos y tosiendo ahogadamente.

Cuando me di cuenta Raphael me estaba mirando con una ira que jamás había visto en toda mi vida como tortuga mutante.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY" parecía que salía humo por sus orejas.

Me aterré.

Y le dije:

"Raph yo…".

"¡ES MI COMIC NUEVO! HICE LO IMPOSIBLE PARA CONSEGUIRLO… ¡VAS A MORIIIIRRRR!".

Comencé a correr por mi vida, él tomó sus sais y me persiguió por toda la casa: me escabullí hasta el dojo y me siguió como un toro, él derribó algunas armas que estaban colgadas y tumbó el estante donde estaba la fotografía de Tang Shen y Miwa. Seguimos de vuelta por la sala, me cubrí con el muñeco de práctica el cual fue descuartizado por Raph a causa de su mal temperamento, derribó el paint-ball haciendo que el vidrio se estrellara con el piso dejándolo en diminutos pedazos cortantes.

Corrí por las vías tanto como pude, ida y vuelta. Volví a entrar y me encontré con Leo que estaba enojado, y era una pena porque yo sabía que ayer se había esmerado por limpiar.

"¡MIKEY! ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ, QUÉ HICISTE? SABES QUE ME ESFORZÉ POR LIMPIAR ESTE LUGAR Y LO DESORDENAN".

"Lo siento Leo, pero… AAAAAAAAHHHH AHÍ VIENE". Apareció Raphael, Leo le gritó pero no hizo caso y yo seguí corriendo por las habitaciones, el baño, el dojo de nuevo pidiendo auxilio.

Me oculté en mi armario por un momento, creí que era el escondite perfecto hasta que me encontró.

Me persiguió con un rallador de queso que había sacado de la cocina, hasta que llegamos a la sala.

* * *

"Y ahí fue donde nos topamos contigo Sensei" terminó de relatar Mikey.

"Entiendo, entiendo" reflexionó acariciándose su barba (si es que se puede llamar barba, o tal vez un bigote). "RAPHAEL. ¿Qué te dije sobre controlar tu temperamento?".

"Pero Sensei, estaba muy molesto… era mi comic favorito y él lo arruinó" amenazó con un puño a su hermano menor de la banda naranja.

"¡Basta!" ordenó en tono severo "Miguel ángel lo tomo en un momento de apuro y no se dio cuenta".

Mikey sonrió al saber que su Sensei lo comprendía.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que seas inocente" prosiguió "Debiste controlar el horno".

"Si lo sé, y lo siento" dijo apenado, luego su cabeza hizo clic. "Espera… se supone que el extintor estaba en la cocina cuando yo estaba cocinando, juro que lo vi al lado del refrigerador… ¿acaso tú lo tomaste?".

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Raphael.

"Puedo explicarlo… je je ".

"Esto va a estar bueno" dijo Donnie entretenido.

"Bien, la cosa es así. Todo comenzó cuando salí del dojo…


	4. La historia de Rapha

**Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Nickelodeon (Viacom), ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento, me instalé en la sala a leer mi nueva historieta (la que Mikey quemo).

* * *

"_Ya dije que fue un accidente"._

"_Cállate, déjame seguir"._

* * *

Fue cuando de la nada se me ocurrió una idea para asustar a Bobonardo, ya saben… a veces estoy aburrido, necesito divertirme un poco con mi "querido" hermano mayor.

Leí en internet el otro día sobre varias bromas que les puedes hacer a las personas cuando están dormidas. Una de ellas era la típica de untarle crema batida en la palma de la mano y luego picarle la nariz con una pluma, luego estaba la que acostabas a un muñeco a su lado y al despertarse de sorprendía, pero no me llamaron la atención.

Hasta que vi una que me gustó: trataba de que despertabas de golpe a la persona dormida advirtiéndole que había un incendio, entonces aprovechabas y le echabas encima ese hielo. Si, se que suena pesado pero para mí fue divertido.

* * *

"_Oye, yo no te he hecho nada malo"._

"_Como ya dije, quería diversión"._

* * *

Así que me fui a la cocina mientras las supuestas galletas de Mikey se horneaban y tome el extintor y me lo llevé. Me dirigía la habitación de Leo, pero cuando pasé por el dojo me urgieron muchísimas ganas de ir al baño – ya ni me aguantaba. Entonces dejé el extintor allí, Abril meditaba con calma pero creo que no se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Corrí al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer y volví a mi plan maestro. Cuando regresé al dojo el extintor ya no estaba.

"Em… Abril, ¿tu tomaste el extintor?" le pregunté.

Ella volvió a la realidad.

"Perdón, meditaba. ¿Me dijiste algo? Es que en realidad esto sí que funciona, me aíslo del mundo".

"Naa, olvídalo" y me fui. "Bueno, quedará para otro día".

Encontré a mi querido Spike caminando como cualquier tortuga.

"Hola pequeño, ¿quieres algo de comer? Vamos". Y lo llevé a la sala.

Ahí estaba Miguel ángel, con su carita de niño.

"¿Puedo jugar con Spike?" me preguntó.

"No" le dije.

"POR FAVOR POR FAVOR, DEJAME JUGAR CON ÉL, PROMETO QUE NO LE HARÉ DAÑO" me imploró.

"NO"

"POR FAVOR"

"NO"

"POR FAVOR"

"NO"

"POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR POR FAVOR".

"Oh está bien, cuídalo mientras yo me voy a dar un baño que apesto" cedí al final y me fui a bañar. "Pero" le señalé con el dedo índice "Si le pasa algo, considérate muerto".

"Lo que tú digas Raphie" me gritó el muy torpe.

"Y no me llames así".

Me fui a bañar, salí y volví a la sala. Y me recibí una "dulce" sorpresa de que Miguel ángel había quemado mi historieta favorita.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY".

Bien, escena censurada. Lo perseguí, bla bla bla bla, rompí las cosas y volvemos al mismo lugar, ya todos saben la historia y no pienso dar ninguna explicación, que quede claro.

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que pasó".

Todos se quedaron mirando confundidos a la tortuga temperamental.

"¿Qué? Soy un tipo difícil".

"Eso explica algunas cosas" agregó Mikey.

"Sensei, yo también soy un tanto culpable…" Donnie levantó la mano asumiendo la responsabilidad.

"Pero Donnie, tú estabas todo el tiempo en el laboratorio" reprimió Abril.

"No del todo…"

"Entonces cuéntanos lo que pasó Donatello" sugirió Splinter.

"ALTO. Yo también tengo mi historia" saltó ella en defensa.

Donnie la miró.

"Pues, las damas primero".

"Todo comenzó cuando ustedes terminaron de entrenar…".


	5. La historia de Abril

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON (VIACOM), NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Yo seguía en el dojo practicando y practicando, los chicos fueron a hacer sus cosas y me las arreglé yo misma.

Me pregunté que se sentía meditar, así que lo intenté. Me senté en la alfombra, crucé mis piernas y me relajé. Durante unos minutos traté de olvidarme de todos mis problemas: los Kraang, mi padre secuestrado, etc.

Hice oídos sordos a cualquier ruido que escuchaba, ni siquiera sentí que Raphael había pasado por ahí, es por eso que no me di cuenta del extintor de incendios.

Todo se sentía tranquilo, lleno de armonía. Me sentía genial hablando en términos espirituales.

Cuando de pronto, escuche la voz de Donatello. No entiendo porque, pero mi corazón me hablaba.

"Oye Abril" me dijo acercándose a mí "E-estoy haciendo un experimento con unas sustancias para crear un antídoto y así volver a la normalidad a Tim. Y… necesito una asistente" se puso rojo ante la última palabra.

Yo lo miré contenta, me sentía extraña.

"Seguro" le dije "Estaré contigo en unos minutos".

Él asintió alegremente y se fue.

Yo continué con mi meditación, pero no sé si se la puede llamar así, porque en vez de despejar en mi cabeza me puse a pensar en él. Mi mente se centraba en todos aquellos lindos momentos que pasamos juntos, me había salvado más de una vez en la vida, era mi mejor amigo, se preocupaba por mí…

Así estuve reflexionando sobre el caso, cuando Raphael apareció sin previo aviso.

"Em… Abril, ¿tu tomaste el extintor?" me preguntó.

Salí de mi transe.

"Perdón, meditaba. ¿Me dijiste algo? Es que en realidad esto sí que funciona, me aíslo del mundo".

"Naa, olvídalo" y así dejó el lugar sin más que decir.

_Que extraño _me pregunté, _¿Para qué quiere un extintor de incendios?_

Me levanté de mi lugar y me fui al laboratorio, pasando cerca de la cocina sentí un aroma extraño, parecía comida pero…

Pasando por la sala estaba Mikey viendo la televisión con Spike.

"Hey Mikey, hay un olor extraño que viene de la cocina. Tendrías que ir a ver".

Se levantó de un salto y gritó:

"¡MIS GALLETAS!" y corrió a la cocina.

"¿Prepara galletas? Espero que no tengan veneno" dije divertida.

* * *

Al entrar en el laboratorio me topé con el gelatinoso Timothy, seguía en su cápsula como siempre, se veía inanimado. Me dio un poco de lástima, de seguro extrañaba ser un humano.

"Hola Donnie" saludé. Mis manos se sentían sudorosas.

"Viniste" me sonrió con su tierna brecha entre los dientes.

"Bien… ¿cómo va todo?" le pregunté tratando de romper el hielo.

"Algo es algo" me mostró un frasco con una sustancia muy rara color verde musgo "Me hacen falta algunas manos".

"Genial, ¿por dónde empiezo?".

"Primero mezcla el contenido de estos dos tubos" me indicó como debía hacerlo.

En mi opinión, ayudar a Donnie en el laboratorio se ha vuelto un pasatiempo para mí. Últimamente he aprendido infinidad de cosas que antes ni siquiera sabía que existían. Es un excelente maestro, y explica mucho mejor que los de la escuela.

Durante los minutos que pasaron, me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme. Me sentí un poco incomoda, pero luego me atreví a mirarlo. Él desvió los ojos hacia lo que estaba haciendo, me fijé en ese color marrón tan brilloso que siempre me había gustado. ¿Por qué me sentía de esa manera? Donnie es mi mejor amigo, pero… era como si hubiera algo más.

Sentí como que mis mejillas se ponían rojas, al igual que las de él.

"Entonces… ¿cómo esta Tim?".

"Algo bien" respondió suspirando "Supongo que ya nada lo entretiene, lo noto muy triste desde la última semana".

Entonces pensé en algo.

"Oye, ¿y si lo llevo para que vea la televisión? Digo… estar todos los días en el mismo lugar lo debe deprimir".

Él me miró con un aire de admiración.

"No se me había ocurrido antes. Inténtalo".

Tomé la cápsula y la arrastré hasta la salida.

"¡Ah! Ya que vas a la sala, ¿te molestaría traerme el control remoto?".

"¿El control? ¿Para qué lo quieres?" le pregunté poniendo mi cara de confusión.

"Uh… luego te explico" respondió avergonzado.

"Ok".

Lleve al joven Timothy hacia el sillón donde estaba Spike. Ahí fue cuando sentí los gritos de alguien que provenían de la cocina.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando allí?" me pregunté "Bah, no importa."

Recogí el control remoto y volví al laboratorio.

Volvimos a lo nuestro. Hubo algo de silencio entre nosotros, hasta que me anime a hablar primero.

"Donnie… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

"Sí, claro" sin bajar la vista de su trabajo.

Pensé unos segundos.

"¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?"

Su cara se tornó roja.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" su voz sonaba nerviosa.

"O sea, enamorarse. ¿Te… te gusta alguna chica?" ahora era yo la que sonaba nerviosa. Me senté sobre la mesa al lado de la computadora.

Hallé su criptonita.

"Yo…" bajó la vista "Si".

Lo miré, y me puse roja.

"¿Quién?" le pregunté cuando la curiosidad me mataba.

Hizo un silencio incómodo.

"Pues… una chica" se levantó para guardar un cuaderno en la estantería. Estaba evadiendo mis preguntas.

"Si, eso es obvio Donnie" le dije molesta "Pero… yo soy la única chica que conoces" esta vez sonó más bajo.

Él se dio la vuelta y se me acercó. Finalmente largó un suspiro.

"No voy a mentirte Abril, sé que eres mi mejor amiga pero…" ahora si se veía demasiado nervioso.

_Dilo, por favor, dilo._

"E-en realidad… me gustas" y así pudo mirarme a la cara "Es verdad, eres la única chica que conozco y que conocí en toda mi vida. Y sé que a veces puedo ser un poco torpe, pero es porque trato de impresionarte. Cuando te vi por primera vez me enamoré, y tenía miedo de que me rechazaras porque…" se frotó el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Por qué eres un mutante?"

Él asintió bajando la cabeza.

"Donnie, no importa lo que seas. Sí, es cierto que cuando te vi me asusté, pero me ayudaste a confiar. Me rescataste, si no fuera por ti yo… no estaría aquí. Eres mi héroe, y no me importa lo que seas… te elegiría mil veces".

Volvió a mirarme, esta vez con un poco de esperanza.

"¿E-enserio?"

"Claro" le contesté con una tierna sonrisa "Eres increíble Donnie, jamás había conocido a un chico como tu… em, tortuga. Eres todo un genio, solo mira las maravillas que creaste, además de ser tan valiente como para defenderme".

"G-gracias, creo" volvió a sonreír "Y lo siento si no te confesé esto antes, soy un cobarde. Cada vez que intento hablar contigo me pongo nervioso y mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera… no lo sé, es que eres muy hermosa y yo… bueno… uh".

"Te entiendo, no hace falta que expliques más. Eres muy dulce Donnie".

Hicimos un mínimo silencio.

"Entonceees… ¿todo bien?" dijo frotándose la nuca, un poco más tranquilo.

"Si, dalo por seguro".

Entonces volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, y yo me quedé pensando.

"Uh… ¿Abril?…"

"¿Sí?"

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ya que él me había tomado de la cintura y unió sus labios con los míos. Se sentía raro, era la primera vez que lo besaba, a él… mi mejor amigo. Y así, le correspondí el beso.

Esto duró casi 5 minutos, hasta que oímos la voz del Sensei…

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que pasó, maso menos…" dijo Abril.

"Awwww que bella historia" dijo Mikey poniendo su cara más tierna.

"Bien bien, que bonito, romántico, etc., pero quiero saber qué paso con el extintor princesita" masculló Raphael asqueado de todo.

"Yo lo puedo explicar" comentó Donatello.

"Pues habla" le pidió de mala manera la tortuga de la banda roja.

"Bien, esto fue asi…"

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Bueno mis queridos lectores, como verán me esmeré mucho más en este capitulo porque creí que era la parte más romantica, se aclara un poco lo que pasó entre estos dos personajes, pero acuerdense de que falta el punto de vista de Donnie. Quiero aclarar que los personajes no cuentan sus pensamientos, solo explican lo que pasó y lo que vieron, pero yo lo escribo como si fueran en primera persona (solo para darle algo más de emoción)._  
_**


	6. La historia de Donnie

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON (VIACOM), NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Me instalé en mi laboratorio como algo habitual, necesitaba hallar una cura para el pobre Timothy así que me puse a trabajar.

Aunque reconozco que soy un genio, necesitaba ayuda, la necesitaba a ella. La chica más hermosa de todas las alcantarillas del mundo, la única que posee mi personalidad, la de Leo, la de Rapha y la de Mikey, combinadas en una sola persona. Aquel ángel que cayó en mis brazos cierta noche cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, y a partir de ese momento su vida cambió para siempre. Ahora vivía con nosotros, aquí… conmigo. Sentí que la necesitaba, algo me decía que debía verla… bueno, la veo todos los días, pero era esa sensación de estar a su lado más que nunca.

Entonces fui a buscarla.

La encontré en el dojo, meditando tranquilamente. Se veía como una flor en un campo de brezo, tan pasiva y armoniosa.

"Oye Abril" le dije "E-estoy haciendo un experimento con unas sustancias para crear un antídoto y así volver a la normalidad a Tim. Y… necesito una asistente".

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró.

"Seguro" me dijo "Estaré contigo en unos minutos".

Yo asentí.

Antes de salir casi me tropecé con algo.

"Ouch, pero qué…" y era el extintor.

Recordé que había estado mejorando el Shellraiser, pero me faltaba algo. Era eso, la idea permaneció en mi cabeza.

"Justo lo que quería" cogí el extintor y me volví al laboratorio. Claro que cuando pasé por la sala Mikey miraba la televisión.

* * *

"_Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que no te vi'" preguntó Miguel Ángel._

"_Fácil. Nunca pones atención a nada, eres hiperactivo y casi no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor" contestó Donatello._

"_Ooohhh…"._

"_Bien, sigo"._

* * *

Al rato ella apareció.

"Hey Donnie" me saludó.

"Viniste" le dije sonriendo, aún más feliz que nunca.

"Bien… ¿cómo va todo?" me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

"Algo es algo" le mostré un frasco con una sustancia verde "Me hacen falta algunas manos".

"Genial, ¿por dónde empiezo?".

"Primero mezcla el contenido de estos dos tubos" y le indiqué los pasos a seguir.

Durante los minutos que pasamos juntos sentí como si fueran eternos. Me quedé mirándola de pies a cabeza, la analicé detalladamente: perfecta figura, rostro angelical, un sedoso cabello color anaranjado… y esos bellos ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo cuando uno se va a pasar un fin de semana en el campo.

De repente se volvió a mí y desvié la mirada a mi cuaderno.

"Entonces… ¿cómo esta Tim?".

"Algo bien" respondí con un suspiro "Supongo que ya nada lo entretiene, lo noto muy triste desde la última semana y eso me preocupa".

"Oye, ¿y si lo llevo para que vea la televisión? Digo… estar todos los días en el mismo lugar lo debe deprimir".

La miré directo. ¡Buena idea!

"No se me había ocurrido antes. Inténtalo".

Tomó la cápsula y arrastró al pobre Tim.

"¡Ah! Ya que vas a la sala, ¿te molestaría traerme el control remoto?".

"¿El control? ¿Para qué lo quieres?".

"Uh… luego te explico" respondí avergonzado. Sep, uno de mis otros inventos.

"Ok".

Al rato volvió.

"Donnie… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

"Sí, claro" respondí simplemente sin dejar de escribir en mi cuaderno.

Pasaron microsegundos

"¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?"

Mi cara ardió.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" me escuché nervioso

"O sea, enamorarse. ¿Te… te gusta alguna chica?" ahora era ella la que sonaba nerviosa. Se sentó en la mesa de trabajo y sentí la sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Era el momento de la verdad.

"Yo…" bajé la vista "Si".

"¿Quién?"

Hizo un silencio incómodo.

"Pues… una chica" contesté.

_¡ERES TU ABRIL! SOLO TU Y NADIE MÁS, LA UNICA MUJER QUE ME IMPORTA EN LA VIDA._

"Si, eso es obvio Donnie" dijo en tono molesto "Pero… entiendo que soy la única chica que conoces".

Tomé valor y la miré a los ojos.

"No voy a mentirte Abril, sé que eres mi mejor amiga pero…"

_Vamos, dilo Donatello… ¿acaso eres un cobarde? Oh por el amor de Pete… ¡díselo! Si te rechaza está bien, pero al menos lo intentaste._

"E-en realidad… me gustas. Es verdad, eres la única chica que conozco y que conocí en toda mi vida. Y sé que a veces puedo ser un poco torpe, pero es porque trato de impresionarte. Cuando te vi por primera vez me enamoré completamente, y tenía miedo de que me rechazaras porque…" me froté el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Por qué eres un mutante?"

Asentí.

"Donnie, no importa lo que seas. Sí, es cierto que cuando te vi me asusté, pero me ayudaste a confiar. Me rescataste, si no fuera por ti yo… no estaría aquí. Eres mi héroe, y no me importa lo que seas… te elegiría mil veces".

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

"¿E-enserio?"

"Claro. Eres increíble Donnie, jamás había conocido a un chico como tu… em, tortuga. Eres todo un genio, solo mira las maravillas que creaste, además de ser tan valiente como para defenderme".

"G-gracias, creo" volví a sonreír "Y lo siento si no te confesé esto antes, soy un cobarde. Cada vez que intento hablar contigo me pongo nervioso y mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera… no lo sé, es que eres muy hermosa y yo… bueno… uh".

"Te entiendo, no hace falta que expliques más. Eres muy dulce Donnie, y para nada un cobarde".

Hicimos un mínimo silencio.

"Entonceees… ¿todo bien?" pregunté frotándome la nuca.

"Si, dalo por seguro".

Volví a mi trabajo… pero en ese mismo momento me arrepentó

"Uh… ¿Abril?…"

"¿Sí?"

_Hazlo Donnie, si tuviste valor para confesarle tus sentimientos entonces tendrás valor para hacer esto…_

La abracé como nunca y nos besamos. Era una gran sensación… mi primer beso, y con la chica que amaba. Sus labios sabían a miel y no pude resistirme a acariciar su cabello. Ella me tomó por el cuello y correspondió mi acción. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

* * *

"Y esa es toda la historia. Sí, yo tomé el extintor, por eso Raphael no pudo jugarle la broma a Leo" dijo Donnie.

"Así que por culpa tuya estoy lleno de aceite" replicó Leonardo.

"Gracias a ti Raph casi me mata" agregó Mikey enojado.

"Genial cerebrito, era la broma perfecta y tú la arruinaste" dijo Raphael.

"¡Oigan! No sean tan duros con Don, no era su intensión" saltó en defensa Abril.

"Claro, ponte del lado de tu novio. Hubieran hecho algo productivo en vez de intercambiar saliva" contestó Raphael.

"No le hables así a ella" gritó Donatello.

"¡SILENCIO!" ordenó Splinter y todos se quedaron callados "Aquí todos son culpables, aunque no estén de acuerdo recibirán su debido castigo… TODOS. ¿Quedó claro?".

"Hai, Sensei" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.


	7. Castigo

**Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Nickelodeon (Viacom), ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Quiero que limpien todo el desastre que dejaron, y tú Leonardo, quiero que vayas a darte una ducha y ayudes a tus hermanos".

"Hai Sensei" respondió con un suspiro.

"Ahora bien, a trabajar. Y están castigados una semana".

Se quejaron al unísono.

* * *

Para cuando Miguel Ángel fue a buscar el extintor del laboratorio, el incendio de la cocina había cesado. Pero el aroma a quemado seguía sintiéndose en el aire.

"No volveré a cocinar galletas" se dijo a sí mismo culpándose de todo.

Abrió el horno y se encontró con una bandeja llena de galletas – si… galletas – carbonizadas.

"Oh Dios…".

Tomó el guante de cocina y sacó la bandeja. Aún seguía caliente.

En eso que limpió las manchas de crema y masa de la mesada, se topó con la historieta de Raphael. Estaba quemada por la mitad y unos pequeños pedazos de papel se encontraban esparcidos por fregadero.

Entonces hizo lo mejor que pudo.

En el dojo, la tortuga temperamental colocaba en su lugar las armas y levantó la pequeña estantería en la cual estaba la fotografía de la antigua familia de Splinter.

"Oye hermano" le llamó Mikey.

Raphael volteó y lo miró con frustración. Y allí tenía su amado comic.

"¿Qué diablos quieres?" preguntó de mala gana sin mirarlo.

Miguel Ángel se sintió pésimo.

"Quería disculparme por… bueno… por quemar tu comic. No era mi intensión".

Seguía sin mirarlo.

"Y sé que puedo ser muy travieso a veces, pero yo jamás haría algo para hacerte sentir mal. Por favor perdóname, y si quieres golpearme te doy el honor…" preparó el rostro para un excelente puñetazo.

El chico rudo suspiró.

"Mira Mikey, no voy a golpearte. Debería hacerlo… pero no. Te perdono" y sin más preámbulos, se fue.

"Yo también te quiero hermano" le gritó Mikey felizmente.

Raphael se topó con Leo en el pasillo, ya no había ningún rastro de aceite en su piel. Había dejado para lavar su equipo y se cambió la banda por una limpia.

"Lástima que tu bromita no te funcionó" le reprimió.

"Me aburro fácil. Mira, lo siento, ¿ok? Soy un tonto, y perdón por destrozar todo… es culpa de mi temperamento".

Leo lo miró orgulloso.

"Justo lo que quería escuchar".

Y ambos volvieron a la sala de estar, donde cada uno se disculpó por las cosas que hicieron.

Si tan solo Raphael no hubiera tomado el extintor Miguel Ángel podría haber apagado el incendio.

Si tan solo él hubiera estado pendiente del horno.

Si tan solo Raphael hubiera podido controlar su temperamento.

Si tan solo Abril no se hubiera llevado el control Leonardo estaría limpio y no dejaría manchas en el laboratorio.

Si tan solo no hubieran dado una maratón de Héroes Espaciales.

Si tan solo Donatello hubiera escuchado el alboroto.

Si tan solo no hubiera pasado nada de eso, la guarida seguiría estable.

* * *

Abril barrió los trozos de vidrio de la máquina de arcade, las puso en una bolsa y la tiró a la basura. Frotándose las manos llenas de tierra se dio vuelta y se encontró con el mutante de banda violeta, quien la miraba nervioso.

"Hola…" dijo él.

"Hola" respondió ella ruborizada.

"Creo que… fue muy rápido" comenzó diciendo "Y no tuve tiempo de decirte que te amo".

La pelirroja sonrió.

"No hace falta… yo siento lo mismo".

"Sabes Abril, quisiera estar contigo toda la vida pero… somos diferentes. Tu eres una humana y yo un mutante, no puedo salir al mundo exterior, no podemos tener una cita normal como todo el mundo, no puedo ser el hombre para ti."

Ella se entristeció.

"Donnie, mírame. Puede que seamos diferentes, pero por dentro somos iguales. Recuerda: no juzgues a un libro por su portada. Y si no podemos estar juntos en un futuro, entonces aprovechemos ahora…".

Él sonrió.

"En ese caso… ¿te quedas conmigo?" preguntó tímidamente.

Ambos sintieron como sus corazones latían sin cesar.

"Nada me haría más feliz".

* * *

Pasando media hora la guarida quedó como nueva, el suelo brillaba de limpio y todo estaba perfecto. Hasta que…

CRAAASHHHH

"MUCHACHOOOOS" gritó Splinter.

"Ay, no otra vez".

FIN


End file.
